


The Tie Matched His Eyes

by Owl_Lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beard!Charlie, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel has muticolored suits, High School AU, John Winchester is a drunk, King and Queen, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Military School, Prom, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, established Destiel, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are Juniors in High School. They also have been dating for over a year, but don't tell Cas' brother Michael that. Angsty oneshot with a fluff scattered throughout. Mainly Destiel, but with a little Sabriel on the side</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie Matched His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I was listening to a song and this idea popped into my head. This is angsty. I'm just warning you. ENJOY

It was a beautiful fall day, just like every other beautiful fall day. Dean was completely content. There was a light breeze blowing through his hair, the soft sounds of the park where buzzing around him, and he had a beautiful person asleep on his lap. Dean looked down at his sleeping companion and brushed a few hairs off his forehead. Cas was snoozing the day away and Dean could frankly care less. Dean and Castiel had been together for about a year...actually one year today. Dean liked to watch Cas as he slept......in the totally none creepy way. Hell he didn't even care if it sounded creepy he liked it. He liked Cas whenever and wherever he was. In the school library reading some reference book that was taller than Dean. Drinking tea which Dean had originally though was weird, but now he loved that about him. He even liked him when he was totally pissed at Dean for screwing something up. Truth was Cas never really stayed mad at Dean for to long. Cas said its because Dean to cute to stay mad at. Dean likes to believes its because of his perky nipples. Dean was torn away from his thoughts when Cas started to wake up. His blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Dean looking down on him.

"Hello Dean" Cas said is his surprisingly deep voice for a seventeen year old guy.

"Hey Cas" Dean said as he ran his fingers through Cas' thick dark hair. Cas closed his eyes again and sighed.

"What time is it Dean" Cas asked. Dean lifted his hand from Cas' hair to look at his watch, but Cas whined in protest. Dean put his hand back with a little smile and awkwardly reached with his left hand into his right pocket for his phone.

"It's 7:30 babe" Dean said. Cas' eyes shot open quick and it startled Dean.

"Damn it Cas give a guy some warning when your about to scare the living crap out of him" Dean said. Cas frantically got up from Dean's lap and rushed to find his stuff. Cas jumped off the park bench they where sitting on and grabbed his satchel.

"Woah woah Cas why are you in such a hurry" Dean asked. Cas stopped his bustling long enough to give Dean a 'are you for real right now' look.

"Dean you know why I am in a hurry" Cas said as he started to walk away from Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and followed his nerdy boyfriend.

"Your gonna have to take me home, but when you do you have to drop me off a bock away from my house....and we have to make sure that no one is watching...not even a stray cat....you can't trust stray cats" Cas said as he powerwalked to Dean's classic '67 Chevy impala.

"Cas I still don't see why we have to do this" Dean said as he hurried to catch up. Say what you want about Castiel being un-athletic, but when push came to shove the little sucker could move.

"Dean you know why we have to do this" Cas said as he rounded Dean's car. Cas used the key Dean had made for him to open the car, shove his stuff in the backseat, climb in, and slam the door as loud as humanly possible. Now he was just waiting with a pouty face for Dean to take him home....or at least a block away from home. Dean shook his head, because this is fricken nuts. He climbed in his car, but he didn't start it.

"Why aren't you starting the car Dean" Cas asked even though he knew the answer.

"Because I want to know why we have to go through this bullshit every time we go out" Dean said in a calm voice. Cas looked at him apologetically.

"You know why Dean" Cas told him.

"Yeah I know why, but I want you to say it again for me Cas" Dean told him. Cas looked away from Dean and instead focused on some of the buttons on his satchel.

"Dean....you must know I would give anything for us not to have to do this" Cas told him. Dean moved his hand to grasp one of Cas' and he squeased it comfortingly. 

"I know Cas" Dean said as he ran his thumb over Cas' hand.

"It's just....Michael...and.....hell even Anna would kill me of they found out that we.....are...."

"In love. That's what we are Cas. We. Are. In. Love. There is nothing on earth, heaven, and all that other bullshit that would change that. Especially not your dick brother" Dean said. Cas was crying now and Dean was trying not to cry too. Well as first anniversaries go, crying in your car because your boyfriend's dick brother was a religious nut wasn't the best option.

"Dean.....please take me home....it hurts when I'm with you because I know that later...I won't be with you and if Michael knew I would never have you" Cas said as tears fell and stained his silly trench coat that he adored.

"Ok Cas" Dean said. Dean turned the key in the ignition and started the car. He never let go of Cas' hand. 

The drive to Castiel's house wasn't that long. Cas was still going to be in trouble for getting home late. His brother ran that house like a garrison. All of the kids had to come home straight after school, work on homework till 8, eat dinner at 8:30, and in bed and washed up by 9. They couldn't go out unless you gave Michael a weeks notice and only if he approved of the activity. Castiel was let off for two hours every Thursday for band practice. Cas couldn't play an instrument if he tried. He made it up so he could have a date night with Dean. The Novak kids weren't allowed to have boyfriends or girlfriends, especially if they where the same gender as you. That hadn't stopped Cas and his braver siblings. Gabriel was a man whore and Anna had a pretty slutty reputation to. They also went to band practice with Cas. Castiel was the youngest of them all. There was Michael, the dick on a stick, Lucifer, who was currently in Arizona at college, Gabriel and Anna, the twins who where as much alike as night and day, then there was little Castiel, the baby. There was only one Novak who knew about Dean and Cas and that was Gabriel. Gabriel's went to the same school, Lawrence High, as them, just a grade above. At school Cas was who he wanted to be. At school he was out and proud, and as long as he was careful his brother would never know. He could walk right up to Dean and kiss him and no body would think anything about it. Everyone and their mom knew about "Destiel" which is the " ship name" Dean's best friend Charlie had given them. Castiel was just waiting for the day when he graduated High School. He had already been accepted by Yale for their religious studies program. He could move to Connecticut and he could take Dean with him. They would be free from Michael and they could be who they where. Those thoughts came to a screeching haunt when Dean turned off the car.

"We are a block away from your house, and no one is around to see us" Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and Dean looked at Cas. Neither of them wanted it this way.

"I'll be going now" Cas said. Dean flashed a fake smile for Cas' benefit and leaned in to kiss him, Castiel quickly pulled away. When Dean didn't feel his boyfriend's lips on his he opened his eyes.

"What the hell Cas" Dean said.

"You know I believe that Hellhound can smell it when you've kissed me" Castiel said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Tell me again why Lucifer didn't take his damn dog when he left" Dean groaned. Cas shrugged and leaned into Dean. He gave his boyfriend a quick Eskimo kiss and off he went. Dean was left alone on his car just wanting to hold his Cas.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) 

"ARGHAGHGHHAGHHH" Dean screamed as he yelled into his pillow. He has just gotten home from dropping Cas off and he was frustrated as hell.

"Is it Cas" said a voice from Dean's doorway. Dean flipped over dramatically and fell off of his bed.

"Damn it Sammy what have I told you about sneaking in here" Dean yelled from the floor.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that your screaming and humping a pillow" Sam said as he went to sit down next to his brother. Dean face went red....ok so he was frustrated in other ways too.

"What's wrong Dean" Sam asked again. Dean leaned himself up against his bed and Sam followed suit.

"It's Cas" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock" Sam said. Dean looked at him scoldingly and flicked him on the ear.

"Watch your language you little bitch" He said.

"I will when you do jerk" Sam replied. Dean smiled a little bit. If anyone was going to pull him out of this it was going to be Sam.

"So did he like.....turn you down....or is he not good or ....something" Sam asked. Dean chuckled.

"No, Cas is almost as horny as I am most of the time and the sex is just.....woah mind blowing" Dean said.

"Dude....ewww. To much info" Sam said as he pretended to gag.

"It's Michael" Dean said.

"Did he like walk in on you or something" Sam asked. Dean smacked him on the back of his head.

"Everything is not about sex you little pervert" Dean said. Sam just flipped him off and Dang rolled his eyes at him.

"Michael is just being....well he's being a dick" Dean put it simply.

"Watch your language Dean" Sam said in a very smug tone. Dean gave him a look.

"I will not hesitate to throw you in the street and run you over with baby" Dean said.

"You wouldn't do that.....you be to afraid to get blood on your tires" Sam snapped back.

"Will you stop making smart ass remarks long enough for me to tell you what's up" Dean asked. Sam shrugged so Dean continued.

"I'm just really stressed and bummed out because I love Cas. I really do, but his brother and all the hiding is wearing away at me" Dean said.

"Are you gonna break up with him" Sam asked.

"God no. I'd kill myself before I did that" Dean said.

"Then what are you gonna do Dean. Cas can't just come out to Michael, he'll be slaughtered" Sam said. 

"I've been thinking about.....eloping"Dean said. He hadn't told anyone about this, even Cas didn't know. This statement got Sam's attention.

"Dean are you crazy. You can't just leave" Sam said frantically. Dean looked at his younger brother. Sam was the only thing keeping Dean here right now. If Sam wasn't here then Dean would have asked Cas to run away with him a long time ago. Dean couldn't leave Sam with Dad though. After their mom burned in a house fire their dad had changed. He was a drunk, an abuser, and Dean refused to let Sam deal with that all on his own.

"I know I can't Sam" Dean told him. Dean pulled his knees up to his head and just rested them there for a moment. All of a sudden the felt the tears starting to flow. He couldn't stop them they where just gonna come anyway so why try.

"Dean it's ok....we're gonna be fine. You've only got two years left then your out. You and Cas can go and run off and get married legally and adopted little Chinese orphans. It will all turn out ok" Sam said as he hugged his brothers side.

Dean really hoped it would all turn out fine.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cas tried to quietly slip into the house, but that was impossible. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen the lights turned on and Micheal was giving him the evil eye. Cas sighed and awaited the onslaught.

"GABRIEL, ANNA" Micheal yelled into the house. Gabriel and Anna slowly sauntered in. Anna gave Cas a look which told him she knew he was in for it. Gabe just gave him a knowing glare.

"Castiel. Gabriel and Anna arrived home from band practice before curfew. Since you go to this practice with them would you care to explain why you are late" Michael asked.

"Well....you see.....I....was taking some private lessons from this.....student....and he offered to drive me home.....and on the way here his car broke down........and yeah" Cas strung together a very see through lie.

"I don't believe you Castiel" Micheal said as he moved towards Cas. Gabriel and Anna's smug faces left and now they we're worried. Nothing good ever came from Michael Novak getting in your face. There was going to be blood, and lots of it.

"FINE I'll tell you the truth....just back away" Cas said fearfully. Micheal back away but only a little.

"I was out....with a friend......buying a prom tuxedo" Cas said. Gabriel gave him a 'wtf' face and Castiel tried to keep himself calm hoping that this would work.

"Why would you be buying a prom tux Cas. Your not going to the prom" Michael told him. The Novak kids weren't allowed to go to any school functions, especially dances.

"I'm a junior am I not, and that means I can go to my junior prom" Cas told his brother.

"Your want to go to a dance...alone" Michael asked him.

"A girl asked me to go with her" Cas said a little to quickly. Micheal actually started to laugh.

"Oh please Castiel. What girl would want you. Your gangly, your hair is never straight, your the biggest nerdy I've ever seen in my life, and I'm pretty sure you have no sex appeal what so ever" Michael insulted Castiel.

"Her name is Deann Johanna Winchester. She has short dirty blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, and she thinks I'm the sexiest person in town" Castiel told his brother. Gabriel's eyes widened. Way to go Cas...just describe your boyfriend for your homophobic brother why don't you.

"What have I told you about sins of the flesh" Michael said.

"That I would probably never have to worry about them" Cas reminded him. Michael gave him a displeased look.

"No Castiel, I've always told you never to succumb to them" Michael scolded him. Michael started to pace around the room.

"Why don't you have Gabriel escort me and Deann to the dance, he could watch us the entire time" Castiel said in compromise. Michael paced around the room and though this out carefully.

"I will agree to this only on the condition that Gabriel goes with you and that you are home by 7:30" Micheal bargained.

"The dance starts at 9:00" Cas told him. 

"Then be back at 10:00" Michael said.

"Castiel as punishment you are to skip dinner and go straight to bed" Michael said and then he walked out of the room. A soon as he was gone Cas let out the breath he had been holding in and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoo whoo I'm going to prom MOTHA truckas" Said Gabriel. Anna flicked him in the ear.

"You should have volunteered me to go with you as your date" Anna said. Gabriel gave her a smug look.

"Whatever Annie, besides I've already got my eye on a hot, tall, dark haired sophomore" Gabriel said. With that Cas' night officially ended.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Dean Winchester I have something I would like to ask you" Cas said as soon as Dean had sat down at their lunch table. Dean's best friend Charlie immediately started to get excited.

"No Charlie I'm not asking him to marry me yet, calm down" Cas said to her. He calmed down a like, but she was still...in her words 'totally fangirling'.

"Spit it out Cas or Charlie is gonna explode" Dean said. Cas smiled at Dean and took his hand.

"Dean Winchester, would you do me the honor of going to junior prom with me" Cas asked. Dean's eyes bugged out and Charlie was flapping her arms around her head like a lunatic.

"I....I don't know what to say....what about Michael" Dean asked.

"I've already asked one of my friends named Jo to pretended to be my date" Cas said. Dean made an oh face. Jo Harvelle was in choir with Cas. She and Cas had hit it off and she would probably do anything for him. 

"Ok so you have a fake date, but how do you expect to slip by Michael" Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes like his plan was completely obvious.

"Jo, Gabriel, Gabriel's date, and I-"

"Wait woah woah woah Gabe's going.....I don't want Gabriel there the entire time babe" Dean whined.

"He has his own business and we will have ours...like I was saying before I was sooo rudely interrupted. We all will leave my house and drive to your house where you will tell your dad that your going stag with a couple of your friends. Then we will all go to the dance, have fun, and go home. So...what do you say" Cas said suddenly becoming nervous after he finished his rant. Dean smiled and Charlie was currently on the floor flailing about. 

"Of course I'll go Cas" Dean said as he kissed his Cas on the cheek. Cas blushed and kissed Dean back.

"Has anyone every told you guys that your both utterly disgusting" said someone from behind them. Dean rolled his eyes and moved away from Castiel.

"I would say you'll know what it's like to be in love one day Sammy, but I don't see you getting some anytime soon" Dean joked as his brother sat next to him.

"As a matter of fact Dean, I've got a date to prom. Get this they're a hot blonde senior too" Sam said proudly. Charlie slammed her hands down on the table in frustration.

"Are you frick fracking kidding me. Your a sophomore and even you've got a date to prom. Why doesn't anyone want to take me" Charlie said. 

"Well maybe you should make out with all the eligible girls and turn a few of 'em" Dean suggested.

"Hardy har har Dean. All of us can't find our soulmate by random chance" Charlie mocked.

"Oh no Cas and I where fated to be" Dean corrected her. This just made Cas blush more and Charlie more frustrated.

"Ah calm down Charlie. You'll find her one day, and she's gonna be smokin' hot, her name's gonna be Hermione, and she won't mind that you take off every Saturday to go LARPing" Dean comforted her. 

"Oh Dean you know me so well. If we where straight, and not besties I'd be all over you" Charlie said.

"I know....I'd be all over me to" Dean said. Dean felt someone smack him on the back of the head and he turned to see it was Cas.

"Pride is a sin Dean" he simply told him.

"Yeah well so is domestic violence Cas" Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Your fine you ass" Castiel said as he got up, kissed Dean's cheek, and left to dump his tray.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

"Do you think I should wear a purple or yellow suit" Gabriel asked as he walked out of the changing room with two crazy suits in tow.

"How about you pick something that doesn't hurt people's eyes" Cas recommended. Gabriel shook his head at Cas.

"And here I though gay people had good fashion sense" Gabriel said. Cas glare at Gabe who only smiled back.

"First of all don't say that out loud, Secondly that is a stereotype and I don't appreciate it, Thirdly I do have good fashion sense and that suit looks like you raided Liberace's closet" Cas told him.

"Oh get over yourself Cas" Gabriel told him from inside the dressing room. The two brothers where silent for a little while until Castiel decided to push a question he had been wondering.

"Gabriel" Cas asked

"Yeah Cassie" Gabe answered.

"Are you gay too" Cas asked. Gabriel's curtain slid open quickly and a confused Gabriel popped out in a hot pink suit.

"What did you say" he asked.

"You heard me" Cas told him.

"Where the hell is this coming from Castiel" Gabriel asked. Cas swallowed thickly. This had been bugging him for a while.

"Well Gabriel sometimes you act gayer than I do. You don't have any problem with me and Dean despite having lived with Michael your entire life. You are currently wearing a hot pink suit. Plus the fact that I'm fairly certain your going to prom with Sam Winchester" Cas explained. 

"The little shit" Gabriel said under his breath. Gabriel immediately began to pace around the room and started to run his fingers through his hair.

"So are you gonna tell Michael, because if you do just give me an hour or so to prepare myself for a complete beat down" Gabriel sat as he landed against the wall and slid to the floor.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell Michael" Cas said. He got up and went to sit next to his older brother. Gabriel looked at him confused.

"Why wouldn't you tell Michael. It'll get him off your back until you could leave, he'd send me off to military school so you'd have your own room, and you wouldn't have to deal with my annoying ass all the time" Gabriel explained. Cas punched his brother lightly in the shoulder.

"Your not annoying Gabriel, your you, and as far as I'm concerned that is the best damn thing ever. Screw Michael. I wouldn't tell him anything even if you wanted to become...Gabriella or something. We're brothers and we need to stick together" Cas said. Gabriel smiled at his little bro. They had always been closer. Closer than any of their other siblings where to each other. Their mom had disappeared shortly after Cas had been born and their dad left 13 years ago.They had been together ever since. Micheal had been 16 when he assumed responsibility for his siblings. Lucifer was 12, Gabriel and Anna where 5, and little Cassie was only 4. Cas, Dean, Sam, and Gabe we're more alike than they thought they were. Castiel was very thankful that his brother had given him a good home, and had raised him when he could have been living his life. Sometimes though Cas wished that Michael hadn't stayed. Sure he would currently be in foster care and he would have never gotten to be with his family, but he would be free to love who he wanted. So would Gabriel.

"Why can't you and me just leave" Castiel asked Gabe.

"How would that even work Cassie. Without a high school degree I can't do shit and neither could Anna" Gabrile reasoned

"I wish Luci was here" Cas said. Castiel worshiped Lucifer.....that came out wrong. Cas' older, older brother had been rebellious, he never took Michael's crap, and he had gone away to college five years ago and never so much as called.

"Luci is busy and you know that" Gabrile told him.

"Luci wouldn't care that we're gay. Hell he'd take us to a gay bar" Castiel said. Gabriel smiled and a few moments later he began to hum.

"Gabriel, just because I mention that song doesn't mean you have to sing it" Cas told him.

"Oh let me have some fun Cassie" Gabriel scolded him.

"I'll agree to those terms if you will pick a decent tuxedo" Castiel said.

"Screw you I'm wearing pink and you can't say anything about it" Gabriel said as he began to sit up.

"Besides we still have to pick you out a penguin suit or where you not lying to Michael earlier" Gabriel taunted.

"Shut up and change"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

If anything could be said about Dean Winchester it was that he cleaned up good. I mean damn good. He borrowed a grey suit from one of his football teammates and picked out an awesome blue tie at the Dollar General. He would have gotten a nicer tie, but this one matched Cas' eyes. 

"Dean those damn friends of yours are here" Slurred his dad form downstairs. Thank god Sam was going with him, because dad was hammered tonight.

SAMMY ARE YOU READY YET" Dean yelled into the hallway bathroom.

"KEEL YOUR SHIRT ON IM ALMOST DONE" Sam yelled back.

"IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE SUCH LONG HAIR YOU'D HAVE BEEN DONE AN HOUR AGO" Dean yelled back.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF DRINK...I MEAN THINK DOWN HERE" John yelled. Then Sam opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. He looked ok. Nice suit that they had to buy him because he can't fit anything borrowed. His long hair is perfectly groomed and his hot pink tie was in a perfect Windsor knot.

"What's with the pink tie" Dean asked as he check himself over in the mirror.

"My date told me to wear it" He replied.

"She isn't gonna roll up here in some freakin pink monstrosity is she" Dean asked. Sam avoided his eyes and answered.

"Not exactly" He said. Dean didn't give it much though and he left the bathroom. He made his way down stairs just as a car was pulling up in front of her house. Dean's stomach immediately flipped with excitement. He was going to prom with his boyfriend. Sure he was having to go through lies and deceit to do it, but he was still going to have this night with Cas. The first person to step out of the car was Gabriel. Oh my dear God. Gabriel was in an all white suit except for his vest and bow tie which where a bright shade of hot pink. Dean laughed to himself. Sam and Gabriel must being going to prom with the same girl. Dean knew that his little shit of a brother could bag a hot senior on his own. Next to step out, with help from Gabe, was Jo. She was pretty with a nice denim blue dress that faded to white at the bottom. He want paying that much attention to her because just after she got out his Cas stepped out as well. Damn. Cas had on a suit that was tight in all the right places if you asked Dean. It was black, slim, and Cas looked drop dead sexy in it. He also had on a green tie which.....reminded Dean of his own eyes. Dean looked down at his tie.....they needed to get out more. All of a suddenly the three people started making their way towards the door. Dean panicked and rushed around trying to make it seem like he hadn't been watching them. Dean leaned un-casually against the stair rail and Sam rushed down to join him.

"Why are you standing so weirdly" Sam asked. Dean pointed towards the window by the door and after a quick look Sam was standing in the same position.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in" Dean said nervously. Gabriel burst through the door like a he owned the place while Cas and Jo followed him. Gabriel started to rant about something rude or crude, but Dean could only see Cas. He looked even better up close. Dean wanted to kiss the breath out of him right there, but his dad would kill him.

"So where is this hot date Sammy" Dean said to shut Gabriel up for five seconds. Sam looked around the room nervously until Gabriel spoke.

"You'll see 'em at prom Dean" he said with a smile.

"I asked Sammy not you Gabe, and how do you know so much about Sammy's date" Dean retorted. Gabriel smiled to himself and gave a little look to Sam.

"You could say that I set them up" he told Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and looked to Jo.

"Thanks for doing this Jo" he said. Jo waved her hand at him.

"I'd do anything for Destiel" she said. Dean sighed, damn it Charlie he wasn't a freakin ship.

"I think we should leave, get there early so we can enjoy more dancing and frolicking" Cas said.

"God Cas cool it with the ten dollars words. We all know your just trying to impress Dean-o" Gabriel said as he walked out the door with Sam in tow. Jo giggled as she followed Gabriel out and Cas' cheeks turned a little shade of red. Cas smiled at his angle and then they walked out of his house together.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When the tiny group walked into the prom it had just started to get going. Lights where blinking everywhere, loud music was playing, and several girls where already rubbing themselves over their guys. Dean smirked and whispered into Cas' ear.

"You should dance on me like that" He said. Cas immediately slapped his shoulder while a Dean was laughing.

"DEAN" Cas said in shock. 

"What it would be totally hot" Dean said. Cas gave him one of his looks while Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that type of dancing only works if you have a vagina" Cas responded. Dean burst out laughing and this caught the attention of a few of the jocks. Dean was co-captain of the football team with Benny Lafitte, but while the football team all respected his life this was the same with the other sports teams. The captain of the basketball team especially had it out for Dean.

"Hey there Deannie Weenie" the jerk said. Dean rolled his eyes at the dunce.

"You know calling me Deannie Weenie is gayer than I am right Roman" Dean defended. The basketball players snorted and laughed. A couple of his friends started to gather around them.

"It's Dick" He said. Dean snickered.

"Now that's really gay" Dean told him again. All of a sudden the basketball player got mad.

"You got something to say about my name Losechester" Dick asked him as more basketball players surrounded them. Dean hand formed a fist, but Castiel's hand moved in to hold it instead.

"Ohh....Losechester that's original" Castiel chimed in. After he said it he immediately regretted it. 

"What the hell did you say you gaywad" Dick yelled at him. Suddenly a hand appeared on Dick Roman's shoulder at it was pulling him aside.

"Are we having a problem here" Said Bobby Singer, their history teacher and coach. 

"No Coach Singer" they all said in unison. Bobby let go of Dick's shoulder.

"They break it up and go dance you idgits" He told all of them. They all dispersed, but Bobby held Cas back.

"Go get the boy some punch Dean" he said. Dean shot Cas a loving look and he left.

"What's wrong Mr. Singer" Cas asked.

"I heard what Dick called you" Bobby said. Cas lowered his head slightly and looked at his shoes.

"Are you ok" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. My family preaches bout insulting homosexuals so it isn't anything I haven't heard before" Cas told him. Bobby really felt bad for this kid.

"All of my players are like my kids, and I know you don't play sports, but you make Dean pretty damn happy. I'll be damned if I'm gonna have one of my players mess that up. So just remember that your not alone" He told Cas and Cas looked up.

"Thank you Mist.. I mean Coach Singer" Castiel told him. Bobby saw that Dean was coming back do he decided to change the subject.

"Then again we do have a position on the swim team open" he asked just as Dean walked up.

"Oh no Cas has to stay in choir, he sounds like an angel" Dean said as he handed Cas some punch and kissed him on the cheek. Bobby rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'lovesick idjit' under his breath. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and led him over to a nearby table where Gabriel, Jo, Sam, Charlie, and Charlie's dates Ash and Kevin.

"See Charlie I told you you'd find a date" Dean said as he sat down. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"If I can't have a girl I might as well have two moderate attractive guys" Charlie said 

"Hey" Ash said slightly offended.

"Dude, your rocking a mullet. Your not Scarlett Johanson" Charlie told him. Ash shrugged and Kevin could care less for he was finishing next years math homework. 

"Hey Sammy where's your date" Dean asked. Sam looked at Gabriel.

"Should I tell him or do you want the honor" He asked him. Gabriel, who was currently resting his feet on the table, looked up at Sam.

"He's your brother" Gabriel simply said. Sam was about to say something before a voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Lawrence High. Now is the moment you've all been waiting for. All week you've been voting for Prom.....KING AND QUEEEEEENN" Their principal Mr. Crowley said excitedly. Everyone stared to clap and they all found seats. Now everyone's attention was on Mr. Crowley on stage. 

"Your nominees for Prom King and Queen are...... Samandriel Alfie and Hael Canyon...........Dick Roman and Edgarda Gaines.........and finally Alistair Deville and Ruby Masters." He said. An each of their names where listed they couples got up and stepped onto the stage. Castiel was so excited he might throw up. He had been campaigning for Samandriel and Hael for weeks. They where both his cousins and he really wanted them to win. Dick Roman stood in stage with a pompous look and he had his arms wrapped around his whorish, manly looking girlfriend. It sickened Cas to his core. Mr. Crowley pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened it with big flourishes. Castiel gave a quick glance at Dean who was giving Cas the biggest smile ever.

"Folks it seems this year we've had a large amount of write in votes, because this years Prom King and Queen are......Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak" all of a sudden the students applauded so loudly it sounded like thunder. A light shone on Cas and Dean. Dean was smiling and trying to get Castiel to stand up. Cas couldn't move, he was to shocked. His hand was covering his mouth and he was about to cry. Dean rolled his eyes and forcibly yanked Cas out of his chair and back into reality. As the two where walking up to the stage Dean whispered into Cas' ear.

"I've been telling everyone to vote for us for months now. I thought it would be a good anniversary present. I was in the process of figuring out how I could take you to prom when you asked me....so it all worked out" he told Cas. They stepped up on stage and Cas looked out at the crowd that had surrounded the stage. They had all voted for him, they didn't care that he was different, this was possibly the best moment of Cas' life. Cas looked over at Dean who was currently getting a King's crown placed on his head by his good friend Garth, last years king. Suddenly Cas felt something being placed on his head and he look around to see it was Meg. He turned back around and smiled.

"Go get 'em Unicorn" Meg whispered in his ear. 

"All hail your royalty kids" Mr. Crowley said. Cas and Dean looked at each other and Dean held out his hand for Cas to hold. Cas took his hand and the crowd started to cheer again.

"Now it's time for the traditional King and Qu...King dance" Mr. Crowley said. Dean laughed loudly at his slip up and so did Cas. They both stepped hand in hand down off of the stage and onto the floor in front of the stage. Dean linked his hands on the small of Cas' back and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Cas leaned in to kiss Dean, but suddenly he heard a loud bang and some yelling from the other side of the room.

"CASTIEL JIMMY NOVAK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled Michael who was currently making his way through the crowd of teens to get to his brother. Cas' heart stopped, his stomach dropped, and his blood ran cold. Now he was crying for an entirely different reason. Cas let go of Dean and twisted around so he was protecting Dean with his body. Dean didn't let go of Cas and his hands rested on Cas' stomach.

"Michael this.....it's....we...." Cas sputtered out. The entire crowd was watching the three of them. Michael was red with anger and Dean looked like he was ready to put a beat down on Michael if he even came near Cas.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING CASTIEL" Micheal yelled at him. Cas swallowed a little and decided if it was gonna rain it might as well pour.

"I'm dancing with my boyfriend, Dean Fucking Winchester" Castiel responded smoothly. Michael had never looked so taken aback in his life.

"CASTIEL GET AWAY FROM THAT MANWHORE THIS INSTANT" Micheal yelled at his brother.

"This manwhore is my boyfriend. We've been together for over a year, HELL HE TOOK MY FRICKEN VIRGINITY, AND DID YOU EVEN NOTICE....NO" he yelled. Dean's face grew red, but Cas wasn't Cas if he wasn't spilling private secret in a yelling match with his brother.

"Leviticus 18:22 You shall not lie with a man as one lies with a female; it is an abomination. Leviticus 20:13 if there is a man who lies with a man as those who lie with a woman, both of them have committed a detestable act; they shall surely be put to DEATH" Michael said. Cas rolled his eyes. He has been preparing for this fight for a while.

"Mark 12:30-31 Love The Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind and with all your strength. The second is this: Love your neighbor as yourself. There is no commandment greater than these.....Brother I follow the first commandments and so do you, but you've failed to love me for who I am. I am gay, and if you can't love me knowing this than you are disobeying God" Castiel argued. Michael was even more furious.

"Castiel. Have that boy let go of you this instant. We are leaving and we aren't just leaving this prom we are leaving this town. I WILL not have my brother around this man anymore. I'm shipping you to Purgatory Military Academy, they straighten you out" Michael said. Mr. Singer came up next to Michael and tried to get him to stop shouting. Michael was just becoming more and more frantic. It was at this moment that Gabriel decided to drag himself and Sam out in front of Michael.

"If your sending Cassie away then you might as well send me away to" Gabriel said. Then Gabriel took Sam's head between his hand and smashed his lips onto his so hard they bounced off each other. Michael's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and so did Dean's. After a few moments Dean was fine, but when Gabriel eventually pulled away from Sam Michael grabbed his wrist and pulled him next to him.

"CASTIEL WE ARE LEAVING" Michael yelled. 

"Eh hmm" said Mr. Crowley into the microphone. Everyone looked at him and he spoke.

"I sorry Mr. Homophobe...oh I'm sorry Novak. It is a requirement that the Prom King and King dance together" Mr. Crowley told him. Michael's eyes twitched and he went up to Castiel. Dean's grasp around Cas got tighter as Michael got closer.

"One. Damn. Dance. That's it, then we go to Purgatory" Michael sneered in his face. Castiel nodded his head obediently and Micheal left them. Castiel turned to Dean and they assumed their earlier position. A slow, upbeat 1D song began to play. They swayed slowly and they buryed their heads in each other's necks. Cas breathed in Dean's scent. It was of whiskey, from his dad, and a little trace of leather from his car and that stupid old jacket he always wore. He felt some wet drops fall on his shoulder and he knew Dean was crying. To be honest Cas was crying more than he was, he couldn't have that. This was the last time they where going to see each other in a very long time and he was going to make it the best dance ever. Cas pulled himself off of Dean's shoulder and made Dean lift his head up. Dean's eyes where full of tears and they where streaming down his cheeks. Castiel tried to get Dean to move a little more, but he wouldn't have it. Cas gave him a 'come on Dean lighten up a little' look and tried to move Dean's body himself. Dean laughed a little at Cas' attempt and he moved a little more with Cas. Soon the two where dancing proudly to the song.

I don't care what people say when we're tooogether

You know I want to be the one to hold to you in your sleep

I just want it to be you and I foooorever 

I know you want to leave so baby be with me so happily

As the song went into the chorus for the last time Castiel slowed down the dancing and rested his forehead in Dean's. Blue eyes looked into green and for just a moment they forgot about everything. They forgot about Prom, about Michael, about Military school, and they where just together. Dean didn't know it, but Castiel knew this was the last time he would ever see Dean. A few more tears slid down his face, but he put on a happy face for Dean. Cas gave him a little Eskimo kiss like he had one their date a week ago....and the song ended. Castiel's heart broke and he didn't want to let go of Dean. Out of the corner of his yes he saw Michael tapping his foot, waiting for Castiel. Castiel did what he needed to do. He leaned into Dean and he kissed him. The two boys kissed like they knew it was going to be the last time. Long and slow with their tears melding together on their faces. Eventually they broke apart, because if they went any longer they wouldn't be able to let each other go.

"I love you Dean Winchester, and I always will" Castiel said when they had stopped. Dean looked into Cas' eyes and smiled.

"I love you Cas and I know for a fact that this will never be completely over" Dean told him. Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean again, but he was pulled away by. Michael. Michael was dragging his little brother out by the arm and Cas was disparately pulling to get away.

"DEAN" he was yelling.

"DEAN" 

"DEAN"

"CAS" Dean yelled back as his angel was taken away. He attempted to go after him, but Bobby and Sam where holding him back.

"DAMN IT LET ME GO" Dean yelled at them. 

"DEAN" Cas yelled again, but almost to faint for Dean to hear.

"CAS" Dean yelled before he collapsed on his knees, sobbing.

"Cas"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Dad you got a package from Uncle Lucifer" said a bright eyed thirty year old solider. Castiel looked up from his local newspaper and held his old hand out to accept the package. Castiel liked to keep of with events in his old hometown of Lawrence so his brother, who still lived there, sent him papers every so often. His son stayed next to him as he opened the package. A newspaper and another piece of paper fell out. Castiel picked up the other piece of paper and read the writing on it.

Dear Cassie, I was going through this weeks paper and I saw something on page five that...interested me.  
-Lucifer Novak 

Hmm that was weird. Cas turned to page five. In big block letters in read OBITUARIES. Well this was not a good sign. Who died now. Was it Kevin, or Ash, or god forbid Charlie? When he read the one circled in red ink his heart dropped.

Dean Winchester, born on January 24, 1997, died at age 82 on September 18, 2079.

Cas didn't think he would be able to read anymore. He felt sick. He hadn't seen Dean since his brother had dragged him out of his Junior Prom. After that night Michael enrolled Castiel and Gabriel in Purgatory Military School. Michael had been right they had straightened Cas out, or so they thought. Cas still identified himself as gay and no one was going to change that. His wife though that he loved her, and he did, just not as much as he loved Dean. He could count the times that they had had sex on one hand. Cas had gotten his brother off of his back when he enlisted in the Army. Cas was a retired Colonel now. Gabriel had gone into the navy, but he was MIA within a week. They never found the body which leads Cas to believe that Gabriel is still kicking out there somewhere. 

"Dad who is this, is it an old army buddy" his son asked. Cas looked as his son. 

"Sure..you could say that" he replied. Cas looked down at the paper and decided to continue reading.

...Dean Winchester is survived by his adopted daughter Cassie Samantha Winchester...

"Seriously Dean" Castiel whispered.

...His wife Charlie Bradbury-Winchester decided to read a statement he wrote on his deathbed to their old high school class men...

Castiel had to set the paper down. Charlie....and....Dean. It was almost unthinkable. He had always thought Charlie was pretty much allergic to male genitalia. This was very disturbing. He had to read more.

...It read as follows..... Hello my name is Dean John Winchester. I have a few secrets to tell everyone. I am gay, my wife is a lesbian, and I'm still deeply, madly, almost crazily in love with my high school boyfriend who I haven't seen in 65 years...

Cas' heart stopped beating. 

"Wow this is interesting, but why did Uncle Luc send it to you" Cas' son asked.

"Just keep reading, I'm sure Dean will tell you soon enough" Cas told him.

...I have been "in the closet" ever since he was dragged from our junior prom after we had just won Prom King and King. My best friend Charlie Bradbury came up to me a week afterward and told me that if I couldn't be with my soulmate, then she couldn't be with hers. I insisted that she go and find her dream girl, but since Charlie is Charlie she refused. We've been each other's beards ever since. We even won Prom King and Queen the next year. What I'm trying to say is this. I have regretted not being with Cas ever since he was taken from me. Do. Not. Let. It. Happen. To. You.

...Dean Winchester died from old age at St. Ezekiel Hopsital. Dean worked in the army as a Airplane mechanic for over 50 years. His father John Winchester died from alcohol poisoning some 30 years earlier and his brother Sam Winchester has been MIA from the navy for a while longer...

Castiel set down his paper. So that's where Gabriel is. Good for him.

...Dean Winchester's last words where  
" Tell him I love him won't you"  
He will be deeply missed...

Castiel finished the obituary and set the paper aside. His Dean was dead and his last words had been telling the world how much he loved Cas. 

"Hey dad what's wrong" Castiel's son asked him.

"Everything Dean....everything" he said quietly. For the first time in a very long time....Cas cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
